This study will 1) determine alterations in autonomic control of cardiovascular function associated with gender and healthy aging, 2) identify specific abnormalities in autonomic function associated with hypotension and syncope, and 3) examine the effects of high carbohydrate meals on autonomic regulation of postprandial cardiovascular dynamics.